If He Only Loved Her
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Hermione's life is spiraling out of control, can Draco save her? WARNING: Cutting, Language, maybe Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

"Just go away Ron!"

Hermione slammed the portrait door to the Head Boy/Girl dormitory in Ron's face.

He had done it.

He had kissed another girl.

Right in front of her.

HE HAD KISSED A GIRL!!!

Ron barely would kiss her, let alone another girl, but he just had to do it, then act like nothing happened.

She stormed down the small steps into the common room of the Head Boy/Girl suite, tears streaking her face.

Malfoy was lounging on the couch, reading a book.

She hated him.

She hated Malfoy with all her heart.

His very presence was infuriating her even more now.

"Granger?" He said as she ran by.

Obviously he didn't get it.

No one did.

"Mione, please!" Ron yelled from behind the door.

Then, the portarit swung open to reveal the orange-haired Weasley.

Hermione flew out of her room, seething mad.

"How the HELL did you get in here?"

Ron looked behind him.

"The portrait felt sorry for me and let me in"

Hermione furiously wiped tears from her cheeks.

"What do you want Ron? Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

Her voice broke and more tears streamed down her cheeks.

Ron looked like he wanted to reach out and hold her, but obviously thought better.

"It was nothing Mione, it wasn't supposed to happen"

"But it did happen, Ron" Hermione's voice was thick with the impending tears.

"Lavender's just a friend"

Hermione's lips trembled.

"That's how it always starts" she whispered.

Hermione looked at Ron to see if he was going to say anything else, but when he didn't, she turned to go back in her room.

Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly towards him.

"It's over. You're acting like a stuck up bitch"

Then he left, slamming the portrait door behind him.

Hermione stayed frozen where she was, slowly drifting into shock.

Draco cleared his throat.

"Glad to know that this was amusing for you" Hermione whispered, then ran back to her room, slamming the door shut.

Draco certainly felt awkward.

He couldn't concentrate on his book, kept awake by the heart-rending sobs from Hermione's room.

Maybe he should do something?

* * *

The next morning was terrible for Hermione, and the afternoon was worse.

Double Potions with the Slytherins was her last class of the day.

Pure torture.

If she was on speaking terms with Ron, it would be better, but all that remained was awkward silence.

Very awkward.

Professor Snape was his usual self, ordering them about and complaining about the Gryffindor's potions.

Everything started to go wrong after that.

Hermione couldn't focus, just barely managing to catch herself before she put the wrong ingedients in.

The potion was ridiculously easy, she could have made it in her sleep, but she just couldn't do it.

Then, to top it off, Pansy Parkinson dropped some sort of root into her cauldron, causing it to go from perfect to a zero.

Hermione tried to confront Pansy, but Snape thought she was just making trouble.

"Fifteen points, Miss Granger"

Hermione was stunned.

"And by the looks of it, you failed the assignment. How shameful, our little know-it-all unable to do the simplest potion"

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes as the entire class started to laugh at her.

"Another ten points for being ignorant"

Hermione snapped.

She picked up her books, threw them in her bag and left, banging the Dungeon door shut behind her.

She got about halfway back to her dormitory when she broke down and cried.

The sobs were ripping at her lungs in great, heaving gasps, so hard that she had to lean against one of the walls for support.

Hermione slowly slid down the smooth stone.

She was a failure.

A mess.

A catastrophe.

She put her head in her arms and cried.

No wonder she was a freak.

* * *

Draco was the last out the classroom.

He was almost out the door when he noticed somehting by Hermione's seat.

Her wand.

Stupid Mudblood, how could she forget?

Professor Snape was being a bit hard on her.

Malfoy picked it up and quickly exited the dungeon, eager to get to a warmer place.

He was headed back to his dormitory when he heard quiet sobs coming from ahead.

Quickly, he walked ahead.

Wait...

Why should he care?

Malfoy slowed his pace a little.

Just a little.

He was surprised when he saw Hermione leaning against the wall with her head in her hands.

She looked up when she saw him approaching and quickly stood, wiping the tears off her face.

Malfoy froze.

What should he do?

Automatically, he held Hermione's wand out to her.

When she took it, a slight smile grazed her lips..

Draco felt funny, almost happy.

"T-thank you" Hermione whispered, wiping her eyes again.

He didn't know what took over him, but suddenly he was wiping the tears off her face.

They froze.

"M-Malfoy?"

Draco's face hardened.

"You better not forget that again Granger, or you might become permanently stupid"

He spun on his heel and left.

Hermione sunk back down.

Why did people always have to do that?

They would be kind for one moment, then turn on her the next.

She was alone.

A solitary tear dripped down her cheek.

Alone.

* * *

Draco picked up his pace to get away from the girl as quickly as possible.

He was supposed to hate her, for god's sake!.

Now he was wiping tears off her cheeks like he actually cared.

Maybe he had feelings for her?

Impossible.

She was a girl.

That sounded lame, even to him, but that was true.

The only girl that he had ever hung out with was Pansy, and strictly in a non-romantical fashion.

Still, he had probably made Hermione cry.

Hermione?

He had never thought of her as Hermione before, only Granger.

Now that he thought about it, her name fit her.

It suggested power, knowledge, beauty, and...

Beauty?

Did he really think she was beautiful?

Yeah...

He kinda did.

* * *

My first Hermione/Draco fic! PLease review! the more feedback i get, the more likely i'll update!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke the next morning thanking every power that it was the weekend. She looked horrible, her face all blotchy and her hair everywhere. She had just barely gotten herself back to the prefect's suite before she passed out on her bed last night...

There had been no sign of Malfoy when she had come in, the light behind his door was dark, same with the other prefects.

Hermione slid put from under the covers, walking slowly to her window and pulling the curtain back, recoiling slightly when the bright sun hit her face. She let the curtain back down, climbing back to bed.

She had all of her homework done, so she could afford rest. She could sleep all damn day if she wanted to.

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced around the prefect's suite, mulling his thoughts around in his head.

He had heard Hermione come back late last night, still crying. He could barely fall asleep, listening to the sobs coming from the next room.

He paused and looked at his watch. It was already eleven in the morning, and Granger wasn't up.

Something was wrong.

A pecking noise diverted his attention to the window, where a brown owl was tapping it's beak against the glass. Draco crossed to the window and opened it, letting the owl in. The brown bird hooted gratefully.

Malfoy took the note off the owl's leg, opening the window back up for the bird. It flew out into the still chilly morning air.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, bring Miss Granger and yourself to a prefect meeting this morning in my office; eleven thirty. _

_Signed,_

_Minverva M. Mcgonagall_

* * *

Malfoy looked at his watch and swore, crumpling the note and striding to Hermione's door, knocking on it loudly.

A muffled groan came from within, then footsteps.

Hermione opened the door, and Malfoy's jaw dropped at how awful she looked. Hermione glared and sniffed. He thrust the note towards her and watched as she read it. Hermione swore then slammed the door in his face, narrowly missing his nose.

Draco turned around and resumed his pacing.

Hermione looked terrible; dark puffy circles underneath her bloodshot eyes, bright red nose, hair everywhere.

A pang of worry sounded in Malfoy's chest, surprising himself.

Why should he care if a bookworm Gryffindor looked like crap? He wasn't supposed to care about anything... He was Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy ran his hands through his blonde hair, growling in frustration. Since Weasley and Granger's fight the other day, he couldn't keep his mind off the bossy girl; he just couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

It was frustration beyond all means.

* * *

Hermione muttered a string of curses as she hopped around her room, pulling on clothes and brushing her hair at the same time. OF course Professor McGonagall had to plan a Prefect meeting TODAY. Today of all days.

She tried to pull on her sock while still brushing her mane of hair and ended up crashing into the bedside table, yelping in pain.

"Are you alright?" Malfoy's voice called from outside the door. Hermione gasped, half from surprise, half from pain. She hadn't expected Malfoy to wait for her...

Hermione picked herself up from the ground, hissing in pain as she noticed the blood dripping from her wrist. She swore again, pulling on her socks and shoes.

When she finally emerged, Malfoy's eyes widened as he noticed the blood spreading down her sleeve.

"Uh- Granger..." He mumbled, silver eyes fixed on the red stain.

"It's fine" She snapped, sweeping past and out the door. Draco walked quickly to catch up, having to run.

"Granger, you need to heal that" He insisted, dodging first years as he ran to keep up with Hermione's quick pace. She ignored him, so he sped up until he was level with her. When she still ignored him, Draco grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down a deserted hallway, pinning her to the wall.

"Hermione. Heal your arm or I will hex you" Malfoy said softly, his body too close for comfort. Hermione gaped at him, shocked. Draco gave her shoulders a little shake, and she jumped, grabbing her wand.

Malfoy watched as she healed the cut, feeling much better as the blood receded.

"Good, now get a move on Mudblood" He growled, letting her go and walking off towards McGonagall's office without another word.

Hermione stood stock still, completely frozen in shock.

For the first time in the history of their schooling together...

Malfoy had called her by her first name.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione ran after Draco, trying to keep up with his rapid pace.

"Malfoy!"

"Malfoy!" He ignored her completely, leaving her in the dust. Hermione grit her teeth and followed. Whatever she had to say could probably wait at least a century.

Malfoy shoved a pair of first years out of his way, leaving her to apologize in his wake.

Make that two centuries.

The bell rang eleven, and Hermione tore headlong down the stairs, barely able to see Malfoy's blonde head in front of her. Now they would be late, and it would be all her fault... Like everything as of late.

Malfoy slammed into Professor McGonagall's office, sitting in a chair without bothering to shut the door. Hermione skidded in after him, bringing with her an aura of extreme anxiety.

Porfessor McGonagall looked between the two with a skeptical expression on her severe features.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, I trust that next time you will enter my office with an air of authority, not the airs of a first-year" Malfoy snorted. McGonagall narrowed her eyes. Hermione quietly took a seat.

"I have called you here today to request that you take on an extra patrol together, the head boy of Hufflepuff has contracted a infectious disease and will be out of commission for at least a few weeks. You will patrol together. I trust you can handle this"

Malfoy and Hermione nodded.

"Good, that is all I require of you, your extra hours will be delivered by owl. Miss Granger, please stay a moment, Mr. Malfoy, you are free to go"

Hermione sat fidgeting as Malfoy left. She saw him shoot her a quizzical look as he walked out, but kept her face blank. McGonagall leaned forwards.

"How are you, Hermione?"

"Fine, Professor" The two women stared at each other across the desk.

"I heard of your... separation from Mr. Weasley. I trust things are being handled maturely?"

Hermione thought back to the screaming match earlier in the week.

"Yes, Professor"

Their way of handling things wasn't exactly mature, but it worked. She barely saw Ron, which made her life easier.

Professor McGonagall looked as if she had something else to say, but she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"You may go, Miss Granger. I will see you Monday" Hermione got up and left, but not before tripping over the chair, causing her ankle to wrench under her. Despite the Professor's worried glance in her direction, Hermione picked herself back up and limped out of the office.

Hermione almost ran smack into Malfoy as she exited the office, teetering off balance with a cry of pain as she leaned on her bad ankle. Lucky for her, Malfoy had good reflexes, and he reached out to steady her before her ankle could be sprained more.

"Are you all right?" He asked, letting Hermione go.

"I tripped, that's all" She replied, limping past the Slytherin. He followed her.

"What did the professor want?" He asked, walking just behind Hermione.

"She asked me about things with Ron and-... wait, why am I even telling you this?" She rambled, waving her hand in his direction. Malfoy caught up to her side as she paused to lean against the corridor wall. Her ankle was throbbing horribly.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Malfoy asked. Hermione looked up into his silver eyes, realizing their close proximity.

"I-" She squeaked.

Then promptly fainted.


End file.
